All because of a lollipop
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: Soul and Maka fighting over a lollipop. Something interesting happens... SouMa


First I'm going to introduce myself… My name is Sapphire Frost! Well that not literally my real name, but anyway. *shrugs* this is my first fanfic, and first Soul Eater fanfic that I have posted here. Hope ya'll like it. ONE-SHOT

Sapphire: Whooo! Hooo! I'm going Soul Eater! Yeah!

Soul: Cool, a new author who can make a Soul Eater fanfic. Great… (sarcastic) I'm going to die

Sapphire: Die? Oh puh-lease. You're gonna be sliced into pieces by Stein by the end.

Soul: *eyes widen* WHAT?

Sapphire: On with the story!

Soul: He-hey! Wha-what do you mean-? *Disclaimer butts in*

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Soul Eater, even if she wants to**

Couple: Maka x Soul

_**All because of a Piece of Lollipop**_

OoOoOoO

"Maka…"

"Soul…"

"Maka…"

"Soul…"

"Maka…" Maka's eye twitched

"SOUL! GIVE ME THE DAMN LOLLIPOP!" Maka tried to reach for the lollipop which Soul held it over his head

"Oi this MY lollipop and there's nothing you can do about it" Soul held the lollipop a bit further up

"NO! THAT'S **MY** LOLLIPOP! YOU GOT 15 AND I GOT 14 SO GIVE IT!" Maka tried again to reach for the lollipop

The fight had to start with a pack of different flavors and colors of lollipops like strawberry, grapes, chocolate and so on. And they both agreed to have their half share from the pack

_*Flashback*_

_Ding! Dong!_

"_Soul! Would you please get the door for me? I'm taking a shower!" Maka said from the bathroom_

_Soul lazily got up from his position, which is sitting on his favorite couch watching TV, and went to the front door_

_He saw there Tsubaki waiting with her hands full of… candies?_

"_Ah, konnichiwa Soul-kun" Tsubaki smiled as she settled the two bags of candies_

"_Konnichiwa. What brings you here Tsubaki?" Soul asked confused "And what's with the candies?"_

"_Oh, you see it's Black Star's birthday. He wanted to make a party for us but um…" Tsubaki got nervous with her hands clasped together playing with her thumbs_

"_But?" Soul asked suspiciously_

"_He got sick" Tsubaki glanced at Soul who just stared then smirked_

"_And I thought you were gonna say he's dead" Soul's smirk grew_

"_O-of course not! I will not allow that as his weapon and partner" Tsubaki blurted out_

_Soul waved his hands in front of him "Calm down Tsubaki! I was only kidding! By the way why did he get sick?" Soul asked confused_

"_Well he's not actually sick, he just got a soar throat just because of eating too much sweets since last week" _

"_When?"_

"_Since the Halloween dance" Tsubaki nervously giggled and sweat dropped to herself_

'_Oh yeah, I remember Black Star at the buffet eating as much sweets he can chew' Soul thought_

_Actually, Black Star and Patti challenged and bet each other on 'who gets to eat the most wins' and the bet was if Patti wins, Black Star has to accept defeat and treat her and if Black Star wins, Patti has to rearrange the furniture in their house and Patti happily accepted (Black Star wants to torture Kid with his symmetrical attitude). And apparently Patti won._

"_And I also hear that Patti got also but recovered quickly" Tsubaki said as she put a finger on her chin_

"_So that explains the candies" Soul leaned on the doorframe as Tsubaki nodded_

"_Yeah, he has to stay home but the stubborn kid just have get tied up on his bed" Tsubaki smiled_

_Soul froze as he heard what Tsubaki said and thought of him sick and was stubborn that he had to go somewhere with Maka then tied him up on his bed also receiving her famous Maka-chop_

_Soul shook his head vigorously as Tsubaki handed a pack of 30 pieces of lollipops in it_

"_Here, Black Star said it's for the best" Tsubaki handed it over to Soul_

"_Thanks and tell Black Star get well and Happy Birthday" Soul said smiling_

_Tsubaki smiled back "Will do. Bye" Tsubaki got the two bags of candies and left_

_Soul closed the door and noticed Maka already done taking a shower_

_Maka was in a tan sleeveless shirt and a blue and red mini-skirt with her hair down_

_Soul stared at her awe 'Beautiful'_

"_Who was that?" Maka asked_

"_Oh Tsubaki, it's Black Star's birthday today" Soul said sitting on the couch putting the pack of lollipops on the coffee table with Maka sitting beside him_

"_Really? I didn't know. Black Star never told us when his birthday is" Maka said_

"_Yeah and Tsubaki said that he and Patti both got soar throat just because of last week's event" Soul shrugged_

"_The Halloween dance?" Maka asked as Soul nodded_

"_Black Star wanted to plan a party but since his sickness got him he just plan on giving us candies" Soul grabbed the pack of lollipops then got one_

"_Want one?" Maka nodded and got one lollipop_

_Time passes then they started to fight on the last piece of lollipop_

_*End of Flashback*_

"You want it, you get it" Soul smirked as Maka growled and tried to jump for it but failed cause' every time she jumps for it Soul always held it a bit further

"SOUL!" Maka whined and tried again and again but always failed

Maka then, without thinking, jumped on Soul and wrapped her legs on his hips making him blush and wrapped her with his free arm around her waist still holding the lollipop further and guess what, Maka's breasts were in front of him

"Soul let go of it" Maka tried squirming for Soul to let go of the lollipop

"Okay" Soul dropped the lollipop on the floor and immediately wrapping his other arm on her waist

Maka glared and growled at him and started squirming more

"Soul let go!" Maka almost screamed as they fell down making Soul fall down backwards

As they fell Soul found the lollipop next to his face. He quickly grabbed it by his mouth keeping Maka still but then realized that her breasts were against his face. Maka realized this then had an idea she looked down at Soul, who was as red as a tomato with the lollipop on his mouth trying to remove the wrapper, and sat on his hip still his grip on her hips

Maka seductively took the lollipop from Soul's mouth then removed the wrapper not caring about the saliva

Maka then shoved the lollipop back into Soul's mouth then pulled it out again

Soul's grip around her waist loosened as he was trying to think about what Maka was doing to, him?

Maka made one lick to the lollipop then placing it on her, well guess it, cleavage (she's 19 already and she got what she want)

Soul followed her hand movements and he didn't even notice blood is start going out of his nose

Maka leaned to whisper on Soul's ear making her breasts press against Soul

"I've got my lollipop" Maka stood up and went to her room leaving Soul wondering what just happened then some feeling went up his nose which was familiar to him "Damn…" suddenly Soul's blood came out of his nose

OoOoOoO

"Hahahahaha"

"Oi…"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Stop it…"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Seriously!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"BLACK STAR WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Soul exclaimed annoyed of his so-called best friend laughing at, well duh, him

"I can't believe you almost died just because of a stupid lollipop! Hahahahaha!" Black Star fell on the floor with his hands on his stomach laughing hysterically. Soon Patti joined him on the floor when she arrived with Kid and Liz

The gang were in the infirmary to because of Soul's too much blood loss, _thanks _to Maka who still has the last lollipop in her mouth. Well at least Maka was a bit helpful volunteering to donate her blood to Soul

"Okay Maka hold still and keep squeezing that ball okay?" Nygus said as she got the bag for the donating blood and Maka nodded

Patti, who recovered from the laughter with Black Star, still laughing now on his stomach, watched in curiosity at what Nygus was doing to Maka

Kid shook his head and looked at Soul who was a bit pale "This is extremely ridiculous. You got your blood loss from just a piece of lollipop. I panicked when I heard that news from Black Star who just popped out of my window while I was making my symmetrical card pyramid! And he almost destroyed it!" Kid said as Liz tried to calm him down by patting his back

"Calm down now Kiddo. I'm sure Black star didn't know" Liz said not bothering even if Kid gets mad at her or just calm down

"But still he ruined my perfect card pyramid! Thanks to him!" Kid pointed an accusing finger at Black Star

"Your welcome!" Black Star grinned "Okay that's it!" Kid tackled Black Star to the ground and started pulling Black Star's cheeks while Black Star has his fist on Kid's cheek

"Would you boys stop it!" Maka exclaimed as she squeezed the ball but they still continued fighting

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka banged their heads with a big book next to her and the two laid on the floor unconscious

"AH!" Maka held her arm that where Nygus was getting her blood

"Stay still Maka. It's almost done" Nygus said and Maka nodded

Tsubaki smiled "Your lucky Soul" Soul glanced at Tsubaki "I've heard that a million or like a trillion times from everyone here"

Tsubaki shook her head "Your lucky that you and Maka care for each other and! Both you and Maka have the same blood type just because of the black blood"

Soul took one more glance at Tsubaki then at Maka who was concentrating on squeezing the ball

Soul sighed remembering the memory where he got the scar on his chest

_Flashback_

_Maka was staring terrified then Crona was about to slash Ragnarok at Maka till Soul butted in to block the attack_

"_SOOOUUUL!"_

_Soul fell in Maka's arms unconscious with a long scar on his chest_

"_SOOOUUUL!"_

_End of Flashback_

Soul frowned then smiled 'She cried. Maka cried because… because she was afraid of losing me'

"Okay! It's all finished" Nygus removed tube that was getting Maka's blood into the bag for the donating blood

"Whew! Glad that over!" Maka sighed in relief

"Hey Maka! Is it me or is it your getting thinner? Cause' you donating blood is-" *BOINK*

"Another word your dead" Maka said venomously holding the same book she hit Black Star and Kid just a while ago over her shoulder

Soul shook his head then Maka approached him. She whispered in his ear "You'll be suffering in Stein's surgery"

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Done! I'm finally done

Soul: You do realize that even though this is your first fic you're already torturing me

Sapphire: Hmm… actually I do. But am not torturing you, Maka is *smiles evilly*

Soul: Please don't remind me *blushing*

Sapphire: So… you'd enjoy?

Soul: I didn't

Sapphire: *hits Soul with her shoe*

Soul: Ow! Hey!

Sapphire: Oh, just shut up. I wasn't even asking you. I'm asking the fellow readers and authors. Well since it's my first Soul Eater fic, you shouldn't flame, because this is the first time. You can only flame when it's my second or so on, okay? Good well thanks for reading! It's been a pleasure.


End file.
